degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Leia Chang
Leia Chang (born 1991) is a Canadian teen from Toronto, Ontario and transferred from ballet school to Degrassi Community School. She is introduced in the season 8 premiere where she claims Holly J. Sinclair called her "an unwelcome addition to Degrassi".She is portrayed by Judy Jiao. Character History Season 8 In''' Uptown Girl, new to the school, Leia becomes to become friends with Mia Jones. Mia is offered the T-Bombz modeling job and takes Leia with her to the press conference, where the official announcement is made. Tom Blake invites them to a private party that night, and while Mia is more than happy to engage in their activities, such as drinking alcohol and group sex, Leia is not, and after chastising Mia, leaves the party. The following day Mia arrives late for school, and while her social status is gaining strength among the hierarchy of Power Squad members Anya, Holly J., and Chante, Leia is disgusted, especially after finding out she slept with Blake. When Danny asks Leia if she thinks he has a chance of being Mia's boyfriend, Leia is forced to tell him the truth. Mia is angry after discovering she was going to be offered the job before she slept with Blake, and upset when Danny tells her what he thinks of her. In '''Money for Nothing, Leia sees Holly J. eating lunch in the bathroom, and asks her if she is okay. Holly J reprimands her and Leia leaves, hurt. Holly J. later apologizes to Leia, and confesses she is sick of the Mia hype going around. Leia reveals to Holly J. what Mia did to get the job, and Holly J. tells it to a reporter doing a story on Mia, where the secret is revealed on live TV, which results in Holly J. getting kicked off of the Power Squad. In Lost In Love, she is seen dancing with Sav Bhandari, which makes Anya jealous. In Bad Medicine, Danny hooks Derek and Leia up, after Derek tells him that he likes her. Danny asks Leia about giving Derek a chance, and she says yes, but only if he interrupts their date to save her. Danny agrees, but also realizes that he likes her, but betraying Derek wouldn't feel right. He is also caught with the idea that Leia likes Derek after seeing them on their date, which coincidentally Derek and Leia were talking about Danny. Danny is then caught by Derek watching and staring at Leia while she ballet dances in the gym. For this reason, Derek gives Danny permission to go after Leia, knowing that he secretly likes her. Danny and Leia then discuss what happen, and share a kiss. In Jane Says (1), Leia feels as if she doesn't fit in with Danny's friends. When trying to be pushy and get in with them, she gets invited to a sleepover at Peter's with Danny and all of his friends. While at the party/sleepover, Leia feels weird and uncomfortable. While playing charades, Leia feels as if she will have to lie about herself. Leia sees a book with an ad for a "Fall Out Boy Concert", ad lies, saying that she knows Fall Out Boy personally. Her dad, a musical producer/director (not really), is their producer, and they used to sing her lullabies. Everyone is impressed, and Peter takes Danny in the back and tells him that Leia is kind of weird, not believing that Leia knows Fall Out Boy. Later on, Danny asks Leia about getting them tickets to a concert, and she says she could. They go to the concert, and she tries to get tickets for them. The bouncer tells them to leave, and everyone is mad at Leia for lying about something like that, including Danny. Leia and Danny ate later eating at The Dot. Danny tells her he doesn't understand why she lied to all of them. She confesses to him about how she does not make friends easily. Danny tells her that people would truly like her for who she is, she doesn't have to change or lie for people, and that he likes her a lot. Leia apologizes and everything is fine again. In Danger Zone, she is seen dancing with Danny at the school dance. They seem to be having fun, because Leia is laughing and having a good time. She is also clapping for Holly J. when she walks in the room, implying that she knew what Holly J. is a hero due to the hostage situation at The Dot. Season 9 Leia is seen in the premiere hugging Danny after his band's performance. She dances with the crowd of the people while the Studz performs. She seems to be happy that school is starting again, for some reason. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, Leia seems to be friends with Holly J. now because Holly J. asks Leia to go shopping with her and Anya. She doesn't go because she already made plans with Danny. In Beat It (1), her and Anya seem to be good friends. She is in on the secret that Anya is keeping from Sav about about LARPing. She complains to Anya that she doesn't always want to go to the "Jane and the Studz" practice. Anya tells her that they should LARP while Sav and Danny are at practice, and Leia feels that it's a brilliant idea. Anya tells her about Bolregaurde and her position as princess. Leia goes with Anya and discovers her love for LARPing. When they get there, Leia is nervous to see their art teacher as the LARPer. Anya tells her that there is no need to worry, as she is a cool teacher. In Beat It (2), Leia continues to LARP with Anya. When her and Anya were looking at the pictures from of themselves LARPing, they are laughing. Sav walks in and sees them. Leia walks away because she doesn't want to get in their mess. Towards the end of the episode, Leia attends Anya's LARP wedding. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Leia feels that Danny doesn't really care about her anymore, and he is slipping away before her eyes. In the morning before school starts, Leia starts to talk to Danny, but he ignores her to study. After class, she goes to the bathroom and sees Chantay. She discusses her problems with Danny and asks Chantay for some advice on how to get Danny to like her again. Chantay tells her that according to "Sizzle Magazine", if you want your boyfriend to come crawling back to you, you should try breaking up with him and wait for him to come back. Leia is nervous and asks Chantay if she should do it. Chantay tells her she has no experience with the matter, so she does not know. Leia eventually tries the plan that Chantay gave her and broke up with Danny. Danny later asks Chantay out on a homework date, and Danny tells her Leia broke up him that morning. That night at dinner, Chantay explains the dilemma about Leia to Danny and tells her that she feels really bad. Danny tells her that she has to talk to Leia, and Leia arrives at the Dot to talk to Danny. In the end, the two conclude that they won't continue their relationship. In Somebody, she talks with Holly J. and Jane about babysitting. Leia tells that she can't make it because she has plans. Holly J. is pissed off by this because she is forced to babysit due to Leia's absence. In Innocent When You Dream, Leia is talking about LARPing with Anya in homeroom. When Anya and Sav are talking about what they did since their recent breakup, Leia sort of interrupts by sharing a text with Anya. Leia explains the text, as "....Wants us to help them slay a dragon in the larping world." Leia and Anya seem sort of excited for this experience. Season 10 In My Body Is A Cage (1), Leia greets Anya, who is late for class. Anya is upset that her and Leia aren't assigned as partners. Leia says that her and Heather Poulette were assigned partners and that today she smells like sausage. Later after school, Leia goes over to Anya's house, and they find Anya's mom's wedding ring on the table. Leia watches her friend panic over her mother not answering her phone and the left-behind wedding ring. Leia tells Anya that the signs she read in Sizzle Magazine that not wearing your wedding ring, not answering your cell, being quiet at home, coming home late, faking sick, and acting funny are signs of an affair. Anya is surprised and upset. Later, Anya tells her mom that Leia thought she was having an affair, when she really left to have a MRI. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Leia and Anya are sitting in an empty classroom. Leia learns that Anya's mom has a very specific type of cancer. She asks Anya if it is noticeable, as her aunt didn't seem to have cancer, but did. She tells her how she went through chemo, and she lost all of her hair, later regaining it. Anya asks if she survived, but Leia without thinking awkwardly says "but no, she recently just died". Anya looks even more worried, and Holly J. walks in, interrupting them. Leia leaves the room and does not appear again. This is possibly Leia's last episode on the show. Its highly unlikely She will ever return,As Her character was not well recieved by fans. Relationships *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: Bad Medicine (810) **Break Up: Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) ***Reason: Leia thought that Danny didn't like her anymore and broke up with him, taking Chantay's advice that Danny would come back and their relationship would spice up. Memorable Quotes First Line: (8.01: Uptown Girl, Part 1) "Not with that psycho witch in charge!" Last Line: (10.16: My Body is a Cage, Part 2) "I have to go, see you later." *''"They used to sing me songs to help me get to sleep."'' *''"How far will you go to impress?"'' *''"After years at Ballet school, a friend who eats would be nice!"'' *''"I'm crowing you the know of miss calls"'' ﻿﻿Trivia * Leia along with Peter were only main characters in the first half of Season 10. * Even though she didn't have an actual send-off episode, the actress Judy Jiao left to attend Harvard University. * Served as a purpose of a supporting character, although she was a regular seasons 8-10. * Leia is a ballet dancer. *Leia is fifth main character after Caitlin, Spike, Manny and Emma, who appear in one or four episodes in a season where their last appearances are credited as main. *Her best friends were Anya and Chantay. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Love Triangles Category:Degrassi Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Party Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Crushes Category:Friendships Category:Breakups Category:Female Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Lies Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Minor Character Category:Females